Do For Love
by yasmeeniman
Summary: Nate & Serena are at it again. Someone from Chucks past is trying to come back to haunt him, but not if Blair can help it. Jenny & Vanessa seek revenge.
1. Are You That Somebody?

*_Disregards five-year jump*_

**Are You That Somebody****?**

Serena was awaken by the sound of her phone alarm. _Shit!_ She thought, she hadn't meant to sleep over, she had to be at work early this morning. She shifted her half-open eyes to the perfect body laying next to her, he was still sound asleep. She carefully peeled the covers away from her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She slipped on the grey slacks she had worn the previous day over her deep purple Bordelle panties. Since she had no intention of turning last nights events into a slumber party she hadn't brought a change of clothes, a clean pair of underwear, or even a toothbrush. She sighed as she buttoned her silk Navy Blue Safiyaa blouse all the way up, she would have to stop on the way to work at least to pick up underwear and a blouse ...and gum, lots of gum.

He rolled over and his eyes fluttered open, he placed a hand on the small of her back as she slipped on her nude pumps.

"Hey" he said in his raspy morning voice.

She looked over her shoulder and flashed him a smile, "good morning sunshine"

He moved closer to her, propping himself up on his elbows to plant a kiss on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"Work" she replied standing up and shrugging her jacket over her shoulders.

"you can't stay?" he groaned falling back against the plush white pillows.

She smiled shaking her head in the little girlish way that she always did.

"How about after you get off of work you swing by the spectator and we can grab dinner"

She sighed, "you know we can't do that"

He shook his head, "yeah, yeah we can't steal Blair's shine."

Serena had grabbed her bag and was heading out of the door, but seeing the look in his eyes, she sat back down on the bed and cupped his face with her right hand. "Nate" she started "you know I love you and I can't wait to tell the world that we're together."

"...Back together" he corrected smiling.

She gave him a look as if to say 'So I stand corrected.'

"But Chuck and Blair just got married ...I just think we should wait ...yo know just a month ...or two"

"two?! Serena, that's not what we agreed on, look I love Chuck and Blair but we shouldn't have to hide our relationship."

A few days after Chuck and Blair's rushed wedding they put together an extremely extravagant reception, at which Nate and Serena began talking and reminiscing about old times. At the end of the night they found themselves on the couch of the suite he and Chuck once shared, their sweaty bodies entangled in an all too familiar fashion. Since that day they had been secretly meeting as often as possible and Nate loved every second of it, but he was starting to get the feeling that Serena wanting to keep them a secret was more than just not wanting to steal her best friends thunder.

"We will talk about this ...tonight" she said kissing him on the forehead. "I'll come back after work, we can order in" She suggested.

He nodded reluctantly, "have a good day at work."

"you too" Nate also had work today, but being the Editor In Chief, he had a huge say in setting his hours.

Almost as soon as Serena threw up her arm a yellow cab came screeching to a halt right in front of her. "Barney's Please" she said as soon as she slid into the grey leather seat. Her phone lit up with Blair's name flashing across the screen.

"B!" Serena said excitedly.

"Serena!" Blair exclaimed "I've missed you"

Between Serena's new work load and her best kept secret she hadn't talked to Blair much, let alone see her.

"I miss you too, I've just been so busy"

"Dinner tonight?" Blair asked

"of course" Serena obliged.

Just then both of their phones rang with a text tone, it was a gossip girl blast, they both pulled their phones away from their ears to read it.

_Spotted: S leaving the empire hotel in a hurry for the third time this week ...in could that be yesterdays outfit? Seems she took no time getting over lonely boys betrayal, but who could S be having sleep overs with? ...dare we say ...Nate Archibald the two were seen getting pretty cozy at C &B's wedding reception. Watch out B, with Nate and Serena back together, the heat of the Waldorf-Bass union wont last long. While you and Chuck may be the most scandalous couple on the upper east side S&N are without a doubt the hottest. _

"S" Blair said in a tone that let her know she was expecting an explanation.

"Later" Serena said "The Carlyle 6pm"

"see you there"

Serena hit the end button and let her head fall back onto the headrest of her seat. This is exactly what she didn't want to happen, Serena knew from years of being Blair's friend that even appearing to outshine her would result in nothing less than a full on world war III.

* * *

across the bridge Dan was holed up in the loft for the third day straight scrolling through the gossip girl post, his heart breaking more and more with each word he read. he knew that after his and Serena's last conversation that they would have to move on, and he even expected her to do it first. but reading about it had hurt much more than he'd expected. he stabbed at the last bit of chow mien with his fork and tossed the box away widely missing the garbage can.

"hey lonely boy" jenny exclaimed as she slid open the door to the loft with Vanessa in tow.

despite his current mood Dan couldn't help but smile as he rose to greet his little sister and best friend ..or former best friend. He pulled his sister into a tight bear hug.

"Ow jeeze Dan" she laughed rubbing her arm.

"I missed you kid" he responded. She slung her bag onto one of the bar stools and headed into the kitchen to scour the refrigerator for her favorite juice, she knew Dan kept it in the house.

"Dan" Vanessa started setting a bag down.

"I'm sorry " they said in unison.

"I know that what I did was horrible" she explained further as she stepped in closer to her best friend. "but you have to know how bad I've felt about it ever since, you know that that's not who i am & i do anything to make it up to you & Serena ..& Lily and Rufus .." she said trailing off.

"I forgive you V " he said

she smiled and let herself fall into his arms "I've missed you!" she said, his arms wrapped playfully around her head.

"I miss you too"

"so " she said leaning back from their embrace "where's Serena, I have to apologize to her too"

obviously she hasn't seen the latest gossip girl post, or any of the about 100 that had covered he and Serena's break up over the past few weeks.

"I wouldn't know" he shrugged.

She gave him a questioning look as he handed her his laptop.

"Dan" she said her voice dripping with sympathy "I'm so sorry i didn't know"

he shrugged "no big deal" he heard himself lie. who was he kidding it was the biggest deal of his life. Serena was his first ..his first serious girlfriend, his first love. she had shown him life on the upper east side all while never once treating him like some type of outsider, but who was he kidding, he had to know that this would happen someday right?

girls like Serena didn't end up with guys like him.

_Spotted: V & little J making their way back into Brooklyn. Maybe Lonely boy will be getting over s sooner than we. thought? _

_you know you love me _

_XOXO _

_gossip girl _


	2. Reunited & It Feels So Good

**Reunited & It Feels So Good**

"So," Blair said taking a sip of her Bellini and planning to get right to the point "you two are at it again."

Nate and Serena both smiled bashfully.

"Yeah, I guess we are" Nate nodded.

"Details" Blair demanded, her eyebrow raised over her glass.

Serena gladly agreed and gave her best friend every dirty detail of she and Nate's affair. The truth was she had been dying to have girl talk with her best friend about how ecstatic she was to be seeing Nate again. And who wouldn't be? Nate Archibald was the poster child for the perfect boyfriend. First of all he was gorgeous, he was just the right combination of sensitive and manly, he was smart and ambitious hence his his graduating Suma Cum Laude from Columbia and finally becoming Editor-In-Chief of the Spectator. And if you had a problem no one was a better Confidant than Nate, he was one of the most loyal people Serena had ever met and he had never let her down. She was only sorry that she hadn't seen this much sooner. She belonged with Nate Archibald, always had, always will. She put her hand on top of his and he raised it up to his face and kissed it.

"Oh you two are disgusting" Blair teased.

Serena giggled ad Nate's cheeks turned red.

"I have to say Nathaniel, I'm not the least bit surprised" he said before turning to Blair and Serena "you two have no idea how many drunken nights I had to listen to him babble on and on about Serena" Chuck said in his smooth voice as he took a sip of Scotch.

"And you never told me?" Serena asked playfully pushing his arm.

"sorry sis, you know the rules" He nodded. The four friends continued their dinner for about an hour, it was just like old times they talked and laughed, reminisced and drank. They had been so busy lately and their schedules were so out of sync that they hadn't all had time to get together like this in forever. They had all missed it.

Later that night Serena and Blair were curled up in bed watching trashy TV, eating Hagen Daas by the pint and participating in girl talk.

"I love you and I missed you ...but you know I'm mad at you right?" Blair asked sitting up.

"Why?" Serena asked spooning another hunk of Dulce De Leche into her mouth.

"because you neglected to tell me that you were hooking up with Archibald ...again?"

"Well at first I wasn't sure if it was serious or if i was just rebounding from Dan ..but once I knew it was I was just ..." she trailed off, looking for the right words. "You and Chuck had just got married, I didn't want to seem like I was trying to Overshadow you."

Blair cocked her head to the side and took Serena's hand in hers.

"S, you didn't have to hide your relationship for my benefit" Blair said, despite the words that had just left her mouth she was extremely flattered that Serena would even do such a thing. "I'm your best friend, I want to know everything that's going on with you" she continued "I can't be mad at you for starting a relationship ...as long as you're not sending in Gossip Girl tips about yourself or leaking sex tapes onto the internet"

The two girls giggled as they intertwined hands, "but seriously ..I love you and you can tell me anything, anytime"

"Thanks B" Serena smiled.

"Of course, but don't let gossip girl find out something about you before I do again"


	3. Too Little Too Late

**Too Little Too Late**

"Dorota Blair called without taking her eyes off of the guest that had just appeared in her doorway. "Take Anna upstairs please"

"Yes Miss Blair" Dorota obeyed hustling forward to shuffle her daughter, who had been following Blair around like a shadow lately, away from Blair's side. Dorota had known Blair Waldorf-Bass all of her life and she knew every tone of voice Blair had ever uttered and this was the most serious one.

"what are you doing here" Blair hissed.

"I ...I've come to make amends" The woman stuttered.

"Why? ...are you dying?" Blair asked as a matter of factly. She usually had more respect for the families of the people she loved, but this was one huge exception. Elizabeth Fisher had caused Chuck too much pain for Blair to ever forgive and not to mention helped to place what she at one time thought had been the nail in the coffin of she and Chuck's relationship.

Elizabeth looked down at the floor, she had known this wasn't going to be easy.

"Blair I'd like you and Chuck to know that .."

"Look Elizabeth" Blair interrupted "Chuck isn't here and it's a good thing too because you are going to leave New York and never come looking for us again"

To Blair's surprised Elizabeth chuckled a little bit, was this woman crazy? She thought to herself.

"Blair, if there is anything I've learned about the upper east side from my time here it's that nothing ever stays a secret for long"

"Is that a threat?" She must not have spent enough time on the Upper East Side of she didn't know that no one threatens Blair Waldorf-Bass and gets away with it.

"Not at all" Elizabeth shook her head "but how do you think Chuck will react when he finds out you've kept his mother from him?"

Blair's eyes grew to the size of tennis balls, she could not be serious. "I'm doing this to protect him. Who kept Chuck from his mother for 19 years?" Blair asked, her eyebrow raised daring Elizabeth to respond "and who once she came back into his life teamed up with Jack Bass, whose sole purpose is to ruin Chuck? Who lied and Cheated and stole from her own flesh and blood, you're not his mother ..you may have carried him for 9 months but no real mother would ever dream of doing what you did to chuck ..now if you'll excuse me." She swung the door shut without giving Elizabeth a chance to respond. She turned around to lean her back against the door and took a deep breath. As much as she hated to admit it, Elizabeth was right, Chuck was bound to find out his mother had reappeared and if he found out Blair knew and didn't tell him she was sure all hell would break lose.

Blair had been contemplating how and if she should tell Chuck for going on two hours when she heard Dorota's voice ring out "Hello Mr. Chuck!"

"Good afternoon Dorota" Chuck smiled "Where's Blair?"

"Miss Blair in bath"

Chuck set his briefcase down beside the couch and headed up the stairs and to the bathroom within the master bedroom of their Penthouse. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" Blair said opening her eyes.

He entered and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Hey you" he said leaning in to kiss her. When he sat back up some of her face mask had rubbed off on his nose. She laughed and wiped it off with her thumb. "Hey yourself, how was your day?"

"exhausting" he exhaled deeply as he loosened his emerald green tie from around his neck.

"too tired to join me?" she asked kicking some bubbles his way.

"Never," his signature mischievous smile spread across his face as he peeled his jacket off.

* * *

The next afternoon after a tiring day at the Waldorf Atelier Blair decided to head to Central park to feed the ducks, she was dog tired and her feet were killing her, but she hadn't taken part in her favorite pastime in much too long. Besides Anna had been begging Dorota to take her, so she threw on a pair of her most sensible flats and headed to Central Park with little Anna and Dorota in tow. They had been there for about 20 minutes when her phone rang, once she pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was Chuck she immediately began to panic, _does he know? Has Elizabeth reached out to him? had he found out Elizabeth had come to their home?! _She took a deep breath, composed herself and answered the phone.

"Hey"

"Hey" he said "What are you doing?"

"At the park feeding the ducks with Anna and Dorota"

"Mind if I join you"

"Of course not" she smiled.

"See you in a few" he said, she heard him tell Arthur to turn around and head to Central Park before she hung up. She locked her phone and dropped it back in her pocket. She was extremely relieved, but she knew for sure now that she had to tell him and sooner rather than later.


	4. There You Go

**_There You Go_**

Jenny Humphrey hadn't been a part of a good scheme for a while, let alone plan one, Hudson was nowhere near as vilifying as the Upper East Side. But as she set foot in the Waldorf Penthouse he knew that she'd have to return to her old ways, at least until her goal was accomplished.

"Hey Jenny" Nate said, his arms open wide for a hug.

"Nate" She gushed squeezing him into a tight hug. Out of everyone she had left behind, it was pretty boy Nate Archibald that she missed the most. She still had feelings for him she were pretty sure would never go away, which is how she knew what she had to do.

"Where's Serena?" She asked leaning back from their embrace.

"She's actually on her way ..you're early"

Jenny knew this, it was her intention to be the first one there so she and Nate would be alone for at least a few minutes.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked looking around the dining room, it looked as if everything was already in place.

"No, everything' pretty much done ..care for a drink?"

"Sure" Jenny said making herself comfortable on the couch and taking the glass from his hand.

"You know Nate, when I left the Upper East Side I left a lot of loose ends"

She started, she crossed her legs and put on her best nervous act.

"I never really apologized ..for everything I came in between you and Serena before and I did some pretty unforgivable things to her even after you guys broke up."

Nate leaned back and swirled his scotch glass around with one hand as he ran his other hand through his perfect hair.

"Look," he said "you caused a lot of damage to my relationship with Serena before and you did some pretty messed up stuff when you teamed up with Juliet and Vanessa" Jenny looked down into her glass as she tapped her fingernails against the rim.

"I forgive you"

She exhaled relieved

"But who you really need to apologize to is Serena ..you hurt her way more than you hurt me"

She set her glass down on the coffee table that sat in front of the couch. She scooted closer to him. "I never meant to hurt anybody ..especially you" she placed her hand on his leg. "Nate I ...I've always had feelings for you .."

Just then they heard the elevator ring and the door open. Blair and Serena stepped out, their Giuseppe Zanotti's clicking on the floor. When the saw Jenny both women stopped in their tracks.

"Little Jenny Humphrey" Blair said setting her bag down on the table in front of the staircase. She had seen the Gossip Girl post about she and Vanessa returning to New York City, she was hoping it would be a joke, but she knew Gossip Girl hardly posted anything without proof.

"What is she doing here?" Serena asked folding her arms and shifting her weight to her right side.

"Hello to you too Serena" Jenny smiled condescendingly.

"I believe I was talking to Nate" Serena retorted. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Jenny I think you should go" Nate said setting his glass down and getting up.

Jenny set her glass down next to his and got up, adjusting her dress as she straightened up. She sauntered toward the elevator making sure to bump Serena's shoulder on the way out.

"Bitch" Serena spat out. Jenny turned to lean her back against the back wall of the elevator and watched the three Upper East Siders as the elevator doors closed.

"You have some explaining to do Archibald" Blair said disapprovingly.

"Yeah Nate, what the hell was she doing here?" Serena asked, she hadn't moved from her spot and her arms were still crossed.

"Call me crazy ...but I thought it would be a good time for her to apologize you know, for everything"

"yeah" Serena said nodding her head "that does make you crazy"

"I think she's really sincere" he offered.

"I understand if you forgive Jenny ..but I don't ...she tried to turn everyone against me Nate, including you and my family, she tried to make me drop out of school, and made me overdose ..she landed me in the Oustraff Center ...I doubt that I will ever forgive Jenny"

"As it should be" Blair added picking a canape from the tray in the middle of the dining room table, Nate slapped her hand away.

"I'm sorry" Nate replied after Blairs hand had retreated back to her lap. He ushered Serena to the table and pulled out her seat for her "Just have a drink" he placed a glass of wine in her hand.

"Where's Chuck?" he asked.

"Tending to some business" Blair answered, grabbing her own glass of wine.

"As always" Nate amended.

Serena and Nate had decided to throw a lunch with their closest friends and family to officially announce that they had gotten back together, and Eleanor who was back in town with Cyrus for the week had offered up her penthouse for the venue. Although it was her daughter that Nate had been in a relationship with for more than half of his life Eleanor had always seen something between Nate and Serena even before the infamous incident at the Shepard wedding. She had always noticed a certain chemistry between them that he never had with Blair. So when she found out the two were together again she wasn't surprised at all. And when Blair mentioned the lunch to her on a phone call three weeks earlier Eleanor suggested they use the Waldorf penthouse. It had been she and Nate's idea to invite Jenny to make amends, an idea which Nate now knew was a bad one. He knew Jenny had liked him years ago, but he had no idea she still felt that way and he had no idea how far she would go to prove those feelings.

_Spotted: Little J leaving 1136 5th Ave ...aka the Waldorf Penthouse didn't we hear that Nate & Serena are having their coming out lunch there today? Looks like little J was there to stir up some trouble, especially just like that. Brace yourselves Upper East Siders you all know what happened the last time Jenny sabotaged S & N. _

_In other news Lonely Boy spotted leaving his loft for the first time in weeks, with none other than V by his side. Could old sparks be flying? Looks like we're going to have an interesting Summer on our hands. _

_You Know You Love Me,_

_XOXO_

_gossip girl _


	5. Girlfriend

Since Nate and Serena had finally gone public as a couple they could now go out to bars, restaurants and shopping sprees together and they found themselves spending the night as Serena's condo more often. And tonight that's where they were. Nate had just stepped out of the marble shower and he was running a plush white towel through his hair when Serena poked her head into the bathroom.

"Hey" he smiled "I just got out ...but I can get back in with you if you want" He offered playfully giving her his best seductive look. She giggled, under any other circumstances, but she wanted to talk to him about something serious.

"Maybe later?" she said "but right now I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Ok shoot" he tossed the towel he had used to dry his head into the towel hamper in the corner.

Serena took a deep breath and leaned against the door frame of the bathroom.

"I know how this is gunna sound" she started "but I need to et it off of my chest ...I really don't feel comfortable with you being alone with Jenny Humphrey"

"Serena, I know she did some messed up things to you and I'm not defending them at all ..but I really do think she is sorry, I mean she seemed pretty remorseful today"

"yeah" Serena scoffed "she was plenty remorseful to YOU when she showed up dressed like a stripper and confessing her love to you"

"I think you're overreacting to what you saw today" Nate said "I understand you're angry with her because of what she did to you ..but everyone deserves a second chance and she's confessed her feelings to me before and I never ..."

Before he could even get the words out of his mouth Serena cut him off, "you may not have slept with her Nate but she had a helping hand in ruining our relationship the first time around ...Jenny's had plenty of second chances and she just keeps proving that she doesn't deserve them."

Nate stepped closer to her and placed his hands around her waist.

"If you really feel that strongly about it ...then I won't see Jenny again" he promised.

A relived smile spread across Serena's face.

"I'm sorry for sounding like such a controlling bitch" she apologized "but I just don't trust her." She wrapped her arms tighter around him and kissed his chin "and I don't wanna take any chances this time around."

"Me either" he said kissing her on the forehead.

She let out a loud exhale and nestled her head into his shoulder.

* * *

Chuck Bass was a very perceptive man and had been so since he was a young child. And he knew his wife better than he knew anyone else, and especially better than anyone else knew her, so he could tell right away when something was wrong. And today ...something was wrong. It was about 20 minutes into dinner she kept giving him one word answers, she was moving her food around her plate in circles and she hadn't even taken a sip of her Dom yet.

"Blair" he called breaking her out of her trance.

"Yes my love" she said absentmindedly.

"What's bothering you?"

"Why do you think I'm bothered?" She asked finally picking up her glass and taking a sip. He just raised an eyebrow.

"You're right" she rolled her eyes and set her glass down. "I've been meaning to tell you something for a few days ...but I don't know how"

"Come on Blair ..you can tell me anything."

She took a deep breath and decided to just rip the band aid right off.

"Elizabeth's back"

Chuck froze, those were the last words he ever expected to hear. He hadn't seen Elizabeth Fisher since she lied to him, saying she wasn't his biological mother and he had no interest in ever seeing her again. You see, she broke his heart that evening. All of his life he felt guilty about the death of his mother and all of his decisions and actions stemmed from that guilt. When she came back and they began to build a relationship he could feel himself becoming a better person and once he found out she was working with Jack it felt as if the rug had been pulled right out from under his feet. He tried to hide it, but anyone who knew him knew he was hurt, especially Blair.

He looked down at the napkin placed in his lap and then back up at his wife.

"Thanks for telling me ...I'll uhh ...i"ll take it from here."

Blair reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his.

"Chuck you know I'm here if you want to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about"

"I know you just as well as you know me ya know" Blair said taking a gulp of her Dom.

Chuck gave a little smile. "Really Blair, I'm fine"

She searched his face as he focused his attention back on his filet mignon. After countless years of knowing Chuck, Blair knew for the most part which battles to fight and when to just let it go. She shrugged and decided to let this one go ...for now.


	6. Bad Girl

If there was one thing Jenny knew it was that Nate Archibald couldn't resist being a knight in shining armor. So when she dressed up that night, it was her full intention to get into some trouble ..or at least to make it appear that way. So she called up her old minions, Sawyer and the girls. First they went to butter and had appetizers and plenty of drinks. Once Jenny felt sufficiently buzzed she suggested they head to Bemelman's and the girls agreed. She even got them to split the bill between the three of them so that she wouldn't have to pay. It was funny, she hadn't been their "leader" for a few years but they still followed her and did anything she wanted them to. They may have been ridiculously rich, but they were also pitiful. Once at Bemelman's Sawyer ordered them a round of Patron shots followed by a round of tequila shots compliments of some guy checkin them out at the end of the bar. By the end of the night Jenny had a pounding headache and could barely keep her eyes open, just as she'd planned. And she kept babbling on about how she couldn't go to the Van der Woodson penthouse this drunk, her dad would kill her, and so would Dan if she showed up at the Humphrey loft drunk as a skunk. Each of the girls offered to let her spend the night at their place. She had almost slipped up and forgot her plan when Carmen offered a spa day the next morning, but she politely declined saying she already had a crash pad in mind.

"Who?" Sawyer asked eagerly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jenny drawled involuntarily rolling her eyes. But the girls maintained their curious gaze, aside from them being extremely nosy they were genuinely curious, Jenny had cut ties with almost everyone before she left, only her parents and Dan had forgiven her ...as far as they knew.

"Well ..Nate Archibald if you must know" Jenny smirked now sipping on a glass of champagne.

The girls all eyed each other, they had stopped drinking hours ago, but Jenny just kept going.

"Nate Archibald?!" Jane asked excitedly "isn't he with Serena Van der Woodson?"

"For now" Jenny said hopping down from her bar stool, heels in hand. She headed outside where she dialed Nate's number. He answered on the first ring, which put a smile on her face before she heard what he had to say.

"Jenny, I shouldn't have even answered the phone but I though I should tell you ...Serena's not comfortable with us talking"

Jenny scoffed, he couldn't be serious.

"Or hanging out, you can't call me anymore"

"Wow Nate" she started "I never took you for the kind of guy to take orders from a girl"

"I'm not taking orders Jenny, I'm making sure my girlfriend is happy"

"Whatever, I'll just ask somebody else ...goodbye Nate"

"Ask somebody else what?" he asked, _Bingo_ she thought just as she'd hoped.

"I'm just really drunk" she said "I can't go back to the penthouse my dad'll kill me and so will Dan if i go to the Loft"

She heard Nate let out a conflicted exhale.

He really wanted to help her, but he knew Serena wouldn't be cool with it, especially with her out of town on business. But he couldn't just leave Jenny with nowhere to stay.

"Fine" he said "you can stay here tonight"

"Thanks Nate" she gushed.

"Yeah"

"See you in a few"

_Spotted: A Constance c/o 2011 reunion at Bemelman's, Little J and her girls were partying it up all night and word on the street is her minions footed the bill for her. And she ended off the night heading into the Empire, could her destination be the Archibald suite? Looks like Queen J is back _

_All Hail The Queen_

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_gossip girl_


	7. Throwback

Almost everyday since the gossip girl post about Vanessa getting him to leave the house, Dan had been coming to his favorite coffeehouse from college to bury himself in his writing. He was determined to finish this book before the summer was over. He was on a role, writing in his opinion the best chapter that he had ever written when he heard an all too familiar voice call from behind him.

"Dan?!"

He looked up and turned around to see none other than Olivia Burke standing before him.

"Olivia" He said "It's good to see you"

"Oh my god you too" She smiled moving closer for a hug.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all" He said pulling her chair out for her and flipping his notebook shut.

"Still writing I see" she observed taking a sip of her coffee.

"Congratulations on your book by the way"

He smiled bashfully "Thanks" But he quickly changed the subject quickly "What brings you to New York ..business?"

"Actually I just moved here full time about two weeks ago"

"Whaaaat?" He smiled

"Yeah, once I lived here even if it was only a few months in the dorms I couldn't imagine wanting to live anywhere else, it took a few years to make it happen thanks to my objections" she shrugged "but I'm here now"

"You are" he nodded. He had to admit, Olivia looked better than he remembered. Her eyes seemed to be sparkling her hair looked as if it had fallen perfectly into place and her skin was flawless even with the little bit of make up that she had on.

"Look" she said glancing at her watch, " I have to go ..I have an interview but we should totally get together sometime."

"Yeah, Yeah" definitely" he agreed. "Have your people call my people?" He joked.

"Will do" she laughed.

He sat back and drained his coffee as he watched her walk away.

Dan hadn't thought about Olivia in years, but after he saw her at the coffee shop she was all he could think about. He decided that he should wait at least three days before calling her so as not to come off too desperate. But he felt a little better when she answered on the first ring.

"Dan" She said, he could nearly hear her smile over the phone.

"Hey Olivia" he responded "I was just calling you to take you up on that lunch offer"

"Yeah of course" she piped "Let me just check my schedule"

His smile dropped "Umm ok"

"I'm totally kidding" she laughed "How about we meet at CerTe tomorrow at one for Pizza?"

"Sounds good" Dan agreed.

"So it's a date ..I'll see you tomorrow."

"I guess it is" Dan smiled pressing the end button.


	8. We Need A Resolution

It had been a long few days for Serena, she was exhausted from her trip and the flight back, but she was able to return home nine hours early and decided to surprise Nate by showing up at the Empire with breakfast from Le Pain Quotidien.

"Nate" she called as she stepped out of the elevator onto the hardwood floor. She heard footsteps coming toward her but they sounded much too light to be Nate's. Jenny stepped out of the bedroom wearing the pale blue button up Serena loved. Serena's heart dropped all the way to her feet.

"Good morning" Jenny yawned turning to head into the kitchen.

"Jenny" Serena stuttered "What ..."

"Am I doing here?" Jenny finished "well I got pretty hammered last night and Nate and I agreed that I couldn't go home to the penthouse ..or the loft so we decided I should spend the night"

"Where's Nate?" Serena asked through gritted teeth.

Jenny shrugged "I don't know, he left about 20 minutes ago, to get breakfast I think" she said eyeing the bag in Serena's hand. Serena turned and stormed out of the suite and back down on to the sidewalk where she slid back into her town car and slammed the door shut. She pulled her phone out of her Saint Laurent carry all and dialed Nate, it went to voicemail "Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald" she started angrily "You have some serious explaining to do, meet me at my place in 20 minutes"

She threw the phone back into her bag.

When she reached her place she thanked the driver and dashed up to her place. To her surprise Nate was there when she opened the door. At the site of him she wanted to hurl everything she had in her hands right at his perfect face, but she calmly made her way to the kitchen, set the bags of food on the floor and her tote bag down on a kitchen chair. The driver would be bringing her luggage up soon.

"Nate ..what the hell was JENNY HUMPHREY DOING IN YOUR SUITE IN YOUR SHIRT" She had tried her best not to lose her cool, but that had gone out the window.

"I can explain" he said calmly.

Serena raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to start explaining.

"Jenny called me up and she was pretty drunk ..she couldn't go home like that you know Rufus would kill her I was just trying to help her out."

"What happened to you not seeing her?" Serena interjected.

"I saw her for a little while when she first got there."

"Nate, she spent the night in your suite ..what are you talking about?"

"She slept there yeah, but I left after she got there ..I slept here last night ..because I knew you wouldn't be comfortable with me spending the night in the same suite as her and besides I wanted to surprise you when you got back."

Serena looked down, relieved. "Nate ..she came out of your bedroom, wearing your shirt ..the shirt I sleep in ..she said you had just left 20 min before I got there"

"She was lying Serena" he said grabbing her hands.

"I know I said that I wouldn't talk to her ..but I answered the phone to tell her that and she kept going on about how she couldn't go home."

Serena sighed and ran her hand over her face.

"I'm sorry"

"Me too" she said "I should have trusted you ...but Jenny I don't trust her, I know she would try to make a move"

Nate wrapped his arms around Serena's shoulders and kissed her temple.

"It doesn't matter what she does ..I only have eyes for you" he said burying his face in her soft blonde tresses, " But I promise I won't see he again .. for real this time"

They laughed, he took out his phone and navigated his way to Jenny's number, highlighted and blocked it.

"See?"

Serena smiled

"Now lets eat!" He said turning her around and guiding her towards the food, trailing close behind her.

* * *

"Jenny Humphrey has gone too far!" Blair said enraged. Serena nodded in agreement.

"I tried to be the bigger person, but she's begging for a take down and I would love to be the one to give it to her" Serena admitted. Blair smiled mischievously, she had never seen her best friend this angry, not even when they were fighting.

"If we could be the ones to give it to her" Serena corrected herself. In the middle of their angry rant they heard a voice behind them.

"Blair, Serena!"

They turned to see Jane, one of Jenny's minions fast approaching

"Oh god" Blair groaned.

"Hi" Jane piped finally catching up.

"Hi Jane" Serena said in a monotone voice.

"It's good to see you guys ..but Serena ..I'm sorry to hear about you and Nate.."

"What about Nate and I?" Serena cut her off.

"Well Jenny said you guys were breaking up"

"Well Jenny's a lying bitch" Blair interjected, defending her best friend "Nate and Serena are going strong ..and little J is just jealous ..as always"

Jane gave a little smirk, "It was nice to see you" she said and brushed past them. In high school Jenny was always the hardest on Jane, she was the Nelly Yuki of their group and she was ok with it at the time because she knew there was nothing she could do, taking Jenny down meant going down ten times harder and she wasn't ready to take that risk, but they weren't in high school anymore.

_Good Morning Upper East Siders, _

_I had a little bit of a late start today but I was just looking for the juiciest story to share with you all and a few minutes ago I found just that. _

_Turns out little J sent in the gossip girl tip about she and her girls night out and Bemelman's the other night, yes including the part about her ending the night at the empire with Nate. You think that's scandalous, just listen to this. Little Jenny Humphrey purposely got shit face just to have an excuse to crash with Nate. I mean we all know Golden Boy can't resist a damsel in distress. So looks like Little J isn't a home-wrecker after all, just desperate and Everyone knows that's worse._

_XOXO_

_gossip girl _

Jenny read the post in horror as Dan read in disbelief and Blair and Serena couldn't stop laughing at it, it looked as if someone had started on their take down for them.

Jenny exited from the gossip girl blast and typed furiously into her phone. She pulled up the number of all the girls in attendance that night and sent out a group message.

"Whoever blabbed to gossip girl is so dead"

She got a single text in response from a blocked number.

"I'm not scared of you"


End file.
